Installation of sinks in counters used in kitchens, bathrooms and other facilities can be time consuming. Moreover, there are situations in which it may be desirable to remove the sink after it has been installed, for repair or replacement. The different sink sizes and sink types available to the homeowner or commercial user today present challenges in efficiently mounting the sinks.